Derek Jarman
Derek Jarman est un réalisateur, scénariste, acteur, directeur de la photographie et monteur britannique, né le 31 janvier 1942 à Londres, décédé le 19 février 1994 dans la même ville. Biographie Bibliographie *''Dancing Ledge'' (d'abord paru sous le titre Queerlife), Quartet, 1984. *''At Your Own Risk: a Saint's Testament'', Hutchinson, 1992. *''Modern Nature: The Journals of Derek Jarman'', Arrow, 1992. *''Blue'', Overlook, 1994. *''Chroma'', Century, 1994 ; Chroma, un livre de couleurs, éditions de l'Éclat, 2003. *''Up in the Air'', Vintage, 1996. *''Kicking the Pricks'', Overlook, 1998. *''Smiling in Slow Motion'', Vintage, 2001. *''Un dernier jardin'', photographies de Howard Sooley, Thames & Hudson, 2003. *avec Terry Eagleton, Wittgenstein, éditions de l'Éclat, 2005. Filmographie comme réalisateur * 1970 : Studio Bankside * 1971 : A Journey to Avebury * 1972 : Tarot * 1972 : Miss Gaby * 1972 : Garden of Luxor * 1972 : Andrew Logan Kisses the Glitterati * 1973 : A Walk on Møn * 1973 : Sulphur * 1973 : Stolen Apples for Karen Blixen * 1973 : Art of Mirrors * 1974 : Ula's Fete * 1974 : Fire Island * 1974 : Duggie Fields * 1974 : The Devils at the Elgin * 1975 : Sebastiane Wrap * 1975 : Picnic at Ray's * 1976 : Sea of Storms * 1976 : Gerald's Film * 1976 : Art and the Pose * 1976 : Sebastiane * 1977 : Jubilee * 1977 : Jordan's Dance * 1977 : Every Woman for Herself and All for Art * 1978 : The Pantheon * 1979 : The Tempest * 1980 : In the Shadow of the Sun * 1981 : T.G.: Psychic Rally in Heaven * 1981 : Sloane Square: A Room of One's Own * 1981 : Jordan's Wedding * 1982 : Pontormo and Punks at Santa Croce * 1982 : Ken's First Film * 1983 : Waiting for Waiting for Godot * 1983 : Pirate Tape * 1983 : B2 Tape * 1984 : Imagining October * 1985 : The Angelic Conversation * 1986 : Caravaggio * 1987 : Un sketch (Aria) * 1988 : L'Ispirazione * 1988 : The Last of England * 1989 : War Requiem * 1990 : The Garden * 1991 : Edward II * 1993 : Projections (vidéo) * 1993 : The Next Life * 1993 : Wittgenstein * 1993 : Blue * 1994 : Glitterbug comme scénariste * 1976 : Sebastiane * 1977 : Jubilee * 1979 : The Tempest * 1986 : Caravaggio * 1987 : Un sketch (Aria) * 1988 : The Last of England * 1991 : Edward II * 1993 : Wittgenstein * 1993 : Blue comme acteur * 1978 : Nighthawks * 1981 : Sloane Square: A Room of One's Own * 1989 : Dead Cat : Medicine Man * 1991 : Ostia : Pasolini * 1993 : The Clearing * 1993 : Blue (voix) comme Directeur de la photographie * 1985 : The Angelic Conversation * 1988 : The Last of England * 1994 : Glitterbug comme Monteur * 1985 : The Angelic Conversation Récompenses et nominations Récompenses *1990 : il remporte un Teddy Award à la Berlinale, le premier à être attribué dans des circonstances normales (jury, vote). Nominations Anecdotes Ouvrages sur Derek Jarman *Chris Lippard, By Angels Driven: The Films of Derek Jarman, Greenwood, 1996. *Michael O'Pray, Derek Jarman: Dreams of England, British Film Institute, 1996. *Tony Peake, Derek Jarman, Time Warner Books, 1999. *William Pencak, The Films of Derek Jarman, McFarland & Co, 2002. *Steven Dillon, Derek Jarman and Lyric Film: The Mirror and the Sea, University of Texas Press, 2004. *Rowland Wymer, Derek Jarman, Manchester University Press, 2005. *Niall Richardson, The Queer Cinema of Derek Jarman: Critical and Cultural Readings, à paraître. Liens externes * * Chroma au éditions de L'éclat * Coffret dvd * Derek Jarman - L'information et ressource en anglais Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Scénariste britannique Catégorie:Acteur britannique Catégorie:Directeur de la photographie britannique Catégorie:Monteur britannique Catégorie:Écrivain britannique Catégorie:Militant LGBT Catégorie:Naissance en 1942 Catégorie:Décès en 1994 Catégorie:Homosexualité au Royaume-Uni de:Derek Jarman en:Derek Jarman es:Derek Jarman fi:Derek Jarman he:דרק ג'רמן hu:Derek Jarman id:Derek Jarman it:Derek Jarman ja:デレク・ジャーマン nl:Derek Jarman pl:Derek Jarman pt:Derek Jarman ru:Джармен, Дерек tr:Derek Jarman